Do You Trust Me?
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: It was the third anniversary of the Defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. No party was celerated so lightheartedly as those at the Southern Air Temple. One person however, stood slightly apart from the festivities. One-shot Kataaang


It was the end of Summer, and the third anniversary of the Defeat of Fire Lord Ozai

Inspired by anothe_r _two things: (again)  
One: Avatar—not mine.

Two:Aladdin—not mine either.

--

It was the end of Summer, and the third anniversary of the Defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. Much celebrating was to be had across the Four Nations on this special occasion, if you could call one airbender a nation. But none was celebrated so lightheartedly as those at the Southern Air Temple, where inside a party was in full swing at the moment. One person however, stood slightly apart from the festivities.

Katara looked out across the vast ocean of clouds that surrounded the Temple. She often took time to reflect on this particular day, when each of the band went their own way. She and Sokka returned to the South Pole, where they stayed in the Southern Water Tribe with their father and Gran-Gran. Suki came most of the way with them, but she ended up returning to Kyoshi. They frequently visited each other.

Toph had carved her own way, going back to her hometown Gaoling in the southern Earth Kingdom to settle back with her parents. However, in the letters Katara received from Toph through Hawky, they still tried to fondle her and treat her as if helpless. This resulted in an argument, and every now and again she would escape. She dictated this all through her sevants and occasionally her newfound friend, whom she insisted followed her everywhere, much to her annoyance.

Prince Zuko—the last member to join their little gang—was learning to become the Fire Lord he was destined to be through his Uncle Iroh. While all was said and done between them after she accepted and forgave him, she only saw him once a year during the anniversary.

Aang apparently was the only one who hadn't settled down. His Avatar duties required him to travel to each of the Four Nations frequently, never giving him much time to visit. He was often preoccupied, traveling to the newly freed colonies in the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation to the Northern Water Tribes. His only companions were Appa and Momo, and she had seen him only two or three times a year. She cherished every one of them. Compared to Aang's life, Katara's seemed...dull.

Even as she thought this, she glimpsed someone flying down among the clouds, and immediately thought of Aang. Her eyes followed him as he went above and below the soft pillow-like surface. Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, the young Avatar pulled up towards her, landing lightly on the edge of the balcony.

"Hey Katara..." he spoke tenderly to her, grinning in that ridiculously huge smile, the one that was contagious. She had to master the impulse to smile back at him. "Why aren't you inside at the party?" Aang continued.

"I could probably ask you the same thing..." she replied, the corner of her lips tilting upwards ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah..." he said, rubbing the back of his head, his normally bright smile fading into a soft, glowing grin. "Y'know, we could take a break for a while...Get outta this celebration...see the world?"

"Already been there." she said, struggling to keep the smile from appearing on her face.

"Oh, c'mon!" he sighed exasperatedly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know, Aang..." Katara sighed.

A gentle breeze passed slowly through the night air, making her shiver slightly. This made the prospect of jumping into his strong, warm arms all the more difficult to resist. He was, however, unaffected by the puff of his own element, and carried on.

"What? I tried out the new glider, it's perfectly safe." he said, perfectly unaware of how much she wanted to grab his rumpled collar and drag him into a heated kiss.

"I know that!" she said insolently, refusing to look at him, not caring _how_ tall or ruggedly handsome he was after three years of journeying across the world. The urge to kiss him was growing; she could feel it seeping out and under her skin to the tips of her fingers, itching to just reach out...

"Well then, why don't you trust me?"

The remark made her stop cold in her train of thought, all fantasies of being in his arms shut down. His brash statement took her back, and she frowned.

"...What?" she whispered, looking at him intently.

He stopped and pulled back for a moment, almost thinking of what he said. _We've_ _been through so much…_ She said to herself. _But had their relationship changed after these past years?_ She wasn't sure...

Then she glimpsed the familiar grin trickling back into its place as he reached out his hand to her. Briefly, Katara noticed the intense calm that had come over him. But then she looked into his soft grey eyes, and became locked into his gaze.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, almost whispering now, and a gentle breeze ruffled his outfit. However, she wasn't feeling very cold anymore...

Barely breathing, she responded, "Yes..." and taking his tattooed hand, she allowed him to pull her up on top of the ledge. Glider already open, one hand grabbed tightly around the waterbender's thin waist, the other held the glider. Looking up at his silhouette in the moonlight, her heart skipped a beat as her breath escaped her.

Suddenly, Katara felt that urge to kiss him again...

--

What happens next? You decide.  
This ranges from Katara snapping and kissing him right then and there; to them flying through the sky while Aang starts singing, _"I can show you the world…" snicker_

_starts humming the song_

Anyhoo, like it? Hate it? Please comment!


End file.
